


Mother Knows Best

by FlashFlashFlash



Series: Anaemic!Patrick [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anaemic!Patrick, Crying, Hugs, he loves his mother so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashFlashFlash/pseuds/FlashFlashFlash
Summary: Very short piece about Patrick and his mum, in which it all gets too much for him, and his mother knows exactly what to do.





	Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Again, not proofread. Double oops? 
> 
> I used 'mom' in this piece, but I'm horrendously British, and couldn't bring myself to write it outside of the fic... 
> 
> Not really a sickfic, more just Patrick getting upset???

"Mom!" Patrick yells from his bedroom, where he's sat at his desk. There's no answer. "Mom!" He calls, louder this time. Patrick hears footsteps coming up the stairs. 

"Yes, sweetie?" Patricia's voice is heard before she pokes her head into her son's room. If Kevin or Megan tried yelling at her, she'd probably yell back, but she has a soft spot for her youngest being so needy. He may be eighteen now, and touring most of the time, but Patricia thinks that this gives her an even better reason to baby him when he is home. 

"Can I stay at Joe's tonight? Andy and Pete are going," Patrick swivels to face to door in his desk chair. 

"If you want to, sweetie, but don't forget to take your iron," she smiles brightly. 

"Do we have any of the pills left? I'd rather take those than the weird juice stuff," he says scooting over in his chair to check the bedside drawer where he keeps his meds and... other things, for when Pete comes over. 

"I think you finished those up, sweetie." 

There's a pause while Patrick rummages. He can't find any spare iron pills, and his heart sinks, like it sometimes does when he feels low. He hates being anaemic, he hates getting those horrible migraines, and he hates the dark feeling, like he's being closed in on, that comes with it all. He hates badgering Pete to make time in the tour schedule for him to eat regularly and take his supplements, he hates explaining to Joe that no, it can't wait and he hates waking Andy up in the middle of the night when he has to throw up, but he's the only one that doesn't get grossed out by him being sick, and Patrick hates being alone when he vomits. First, his hands start to shake as he pushes a half empty sheet of aspirin out of the way. Then, his eyes start watering, and, goodness, he's crying. 

"Mom?" He manages, feeling overwhelmed. 

"Oh, sweetie," Patricia hurries to her son, and wraps her arms around him, cooing quietly. "Tell me what's wrong." 

Patrick would tell her what's wrong in a heartbeat if it wasn't for the fact that he can't speak through his tears properly. Eventually, he manages to croak out a few words, when he's calmed down a bit. 

"I hate this!" 

"I know, sweetie, but you do so well," Patricia rubs Patrick's back. "Are you sure you want to go to Joe's tonight?" Patrick slowly shakes his head. "That's okay. You know what?" 

"What?" Patrick asks, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. 

"I'm going to go call Joe's mom, and the others can stay here," Patricia sounds decisive. "I'll stop by the store and get some food for Andy, too," she stands and makes her way to the door. Before she leaves, she turns around, and smiles in a melancholic fashion. "Everything will be okay." 

Patrick isn't sure if he believes her or not, but he nods anyway, because she's his mom, and moms are supposed to tell the truth, right?


End file.
